A Cybertronian or a Human
by WWExRulexBreakerx
Summary: The Fallen and Unicron are back for revenge! The autobots would need a secret weapon to defeat them. What could it be? How about a Half cybertronian and Half Human girl? Electra had a lot to deal with just being a 14 year old, and now she have to fight a war she didn't even know about! My first attempt to make a Transformer fic. No flames! Review. A Br!tney Pr0duct!0n


**Hey, it's WWExRulexBreakerx! I'm writing a story, again. This is my first attempt to write a Transformers fic. I'm a WWE writer. Also, I don't know anything.**

Electra POV

Ugh! Why Do I have to end my day with Math? It's the most boring subject ever! Who ever invented Math, deserve to be behind bars. Nice going Einstein. I was currently sitting down in the back row of my 8th period class: Math. Plus, I'm between two Jocks, just my luck. See, I'm not one of the 'Popular' or the 'Nerds', well Kinda. I'm below the Nerds. So, the Nerds are even more popular than me. That's just low.

I looked up at the big black board and down at my spiral notebook. It's was filled with codes and these weird aliens, I have been seeing in my mind. I stick my tongue out ( I do that when I'm thinking) and try to decode these symbols. My pen ran across the page like Lightning. Beads of seat was running down my forehead. I swear, I was about to rip my page in half.

M-E-G-A-T-R-O-N

I put my pen down and breathe heavily. Megatron? Who in the hell is 'Megatron'? I flipped through my book, scan pages like a machine. I stopped at the page I was looking for. I drew these pictures of robots, one was Black and yellow. Another one was Blue and Red. Two of them were Orange and Green. The last one was large, gray and had A LOT of cannons. None of these look like a 'Megatron'. I flipped back to the back and started decoding more codes.

5 minutes later

I kept on scribbling words across my page. I decoded words like Optimus Prime but when I got to ' The Fallen' it started to glow blue and I felt like I was about to faint. Everything was blurry and someone with calling out my name. I felt pressure apply to my head and I was out.

_" Hello, human" A tall robot said to me. I looked at him in disgust. The things I wanted to say to him about taking a shower but since he is tall like a mountain, I won't push it. He did look familiar._

_" Who are you? Matter fact, WHAT are you?" I stepped closer. I kicked some sand in the progress._

_" I am The Fallen and I am a decepticon!" He said it with pride like he is a leader. The Fallen. The Fallen. It send chills down my spine when I thought about him._

_" Why did you send me here?" I yelled so he can hear me._

_" Because I came to warn you." He crouch down to my level. Well, if you count 3 more feet taller than me..._

_" About what?"_

_" Unicron and I. We don't give up that easily!" I stood up and pointed a weapon a me._

_" Woah, big guy. I don't know nothing, I don't know any ' Unicorn'." I held my hands up in defense._

_" It's UNICRON!" His beam started up and before it could blast me in pieces some other robots took him down._

_" What are you things! And WHO are you!" I put my hand over my eyes._

_" We are the Primes! Now, please return to your earthly plane!" He struggled against The Fallen._

_" HOW!?" I yelled. I instantly saw the scene before me fade away...in darkness._

_" The Fallen has Risen..." _

I dart up from my bed and looked around. I quickly relaxed knowing I was safe. I looked at my clock 5:00 pm. School ended 2 hours ago.

" It's Just a Dream" I swing my legs to the side of my bed. I walked over to my notebook and turned to _the page_. The words 'The Fallen' glowed red and faded from my page. I dropped my book and ran to my corner of my room. My hand was by my heart.

" Not a Dream" I whispered to myself. I grabbed my hoodie and jumped from my window. I made sure I left a note for my mom. She might call in the FBI or the CIA or some crazy shit. When I reached on the ground, I pulled my hoodie over my head and started walking. I stopped and laughed.

" Why couldn't just used the stairs and tell my mom myself? The Fallen must of did SOMETHING to me."

**I know it's short. But it is 2;14 am. The next chapter will be-SHIT! I didn't give her a name! Wait, I did. LOL. But tell me what should Electra ( Yes, I gave her a weird fucking name) autobot name should be or decepticon. **

**1) ThunderFlash**

**2) MetalBreaker**

**3) SilverTron**

**4) Other**

**If it's other, please tell me what name. A poll will be on my profile. You can vote by Review and Poll. Also, should she be Decepticon or AutoBot. Oh, yeah! The next chapter will be her introducing her powers and her meeting the autobots/decepticons. This is long. Review please! Keeper or Leave it!**


End file.
